


Close Encounter

by thats_pretty_asexual_of_you



Category: IGP, IcyCaress
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, IGP - Freeform, IcyCaress - Freeform, IndieGamePromo - Freeform, Monsters, Rage, Scary, Suspense, Thriller, ice monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_pretty_asexual_of_you/pseuds/thats_pretty_asexual_of_you
Summary: A short story I wrote. Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Adrian | IGP & IcyCaress
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Close Encounter

“Okay, Icy, where did you go?”

Indie wondered this aloud as he crouched down to examine the dirt, which was soggy from last night's storm. A huge, clawed footprint had made an imprint in the mud, so big in size that Indie’s large bootprints looked feeble and small in comparison. Indie examined the print intently, then looked a couple of feet ahead to find another print of the same size. Indie stood and walked over to it, following a trail of the pawprints until it led to a wooden gate, which was absolutely destroyed. A perfect, seven-foot-tall hole and splintered wood were all that was left of it.

“Damn it,” Indie muttered, walking through the hole and examining it from the other side, “I’m gonna make him fix this when I find him, the damn idiot.” Indie turned and continued to follow the footprints up the path as he recalled the events prior to this...new incident.

Icy had volunteered to go out to get more whatever the hell for their shared campsite. Of course, paranoid as he was, Indie had objected, but Icy insisted that since it was night and nobody was awake except them at this point that it was safe. No one would spot him. “Quit worrying so much, dude, its fine,” Icy had told him as he stood up from his sleeping bag. The other still hated the idea of him going anywhere but the bathroom, but he reluctantly let him walk off into the night. 

And then he never came back.

Something had happened, obviously. Something to trigger this much anger. But Indie wasn’t sure what. Icy wasn’t here to tell him, obviously. And whomever or whatever had triggered “IcyCaress” was probably dead. Nothing could survive a seven-foot-tall ice monster that could run at twenty-five miles per hour and could jump pretty far. Not something you want chasing you in the woods, especially in the middle of the night. 

Indie stopped in his tracks when the prints in the dirt suddenly ended. That's strange, he thought as he crouched down to examine the print, wondering if maybe he’d followed the wrong trail, but no. They were definitely Icys. But how? How could something so large just vanish into thin air? It left Indie puzzled for a moment.

Crack.

The unsuspecting, quite possibly prey on the forest floor slowly inched his eyes upwards. Suddenly, a single stick fell onto the ground about three feet away from him. He’s in the trees, he thought immediately, and slowly laid flat on his stomach. Don’t move, don’t breathe, don’t speak. These were the rules he’d learned over the years of having these incidents. “IcyCaress” had incredible hearing and sight. If he heard anything taking in oxygen, or making the slightest noise, he would attack. His sight was scarily accurate. Any movement, just a slight twitch, would spell death. Its sense of smell was awful though, due to how pushed in and small the nose was. 

Don’t move. Don’t breathe. Don’t speak.

More cracking, more sticks. Then a low, nightmare-inducing growl shook the ground as Icy — no, “IcyCaress” — slowly started to descend down the trunk of a tree tight in front of him. Indies heart pounded so loud in his ears he was terrified the beast would hear it. The animal’s claws gouged deep into the wood as it crawled its way down it, the growling getting louder and worse as it finally made it to the ground. Indie didn’t dare move as the ground shook with the force of it’s landing, and the slow, heavy stomping as it began to walk.

Indie could hear the monster sniffing the air and occasionally pause. It’s looking for me, he thought, it must have seen me walk in. Only reason he wasn’t attacked on the spot was most likely due to the sunlight, which it hated. Indie snapped out of the thought as something wet plopped onto his head. At first, he thought it was raining. But the deathly cold wind that brushed his neck and froze his hair told him it was drool. Everything in Indies body was screaming for him to run, but he knew from experience that running was completely pointless. 

Suddenly, a large claw pressed onto his back, squishing him into the mud. It nearly crushed the poor man's spine as he tried his best not to yell out in pain and fear. This moment triggered horrid flashbacks of past close-calls and the...scar. The anxiety was so bad tears started forming and pouring down his cheeks as he remained totally still and silent. More drool splattered onto the back of his head as “IcyCaress” continued to grind him into the mud, the growl suddenly erupting into a horrible roar. Suddenly the claw flew off his back. Cracking ice noises finally made Indie look up.

He watched as “IcyCaress” groaned and clawed at its head, before stumbling over onto its side with a loud thud. Indie continued to stare, fascinated but also horrified, as the beast slowly shrank back into his friend. Ice chips were scattered all over the place as the spikes protruding from what seemed to be everywhere slowly cracked back into his body, making now Icy scream in pain. Indie waited until every spike and fang was gone before he slowly stood, covered in mud, and cautiously went over to him. “Icy…?” he asked, crouching down by his side to study him...or rather, the aftermath of “it.”

His clothes were completely torn to shreds...again. He was screwed up in the fetal position facing Indie, his face contorted with pain yet peaceful, as if he were sleeping. He slowly reached over and poked Icy’s non-exposed shoulder, but gained no response. Unconscious, Indie thought. The ice creature remained sleeping as the other took a seat under a tree next to him. No point in trying to drag is heavy ass back to the campsite, especially not in broad daylight. So he would just wait.

As he waited, he speculated on “it” and why Icy had changed back just now. He had noticed on several occasions that Icy’s transition from monster to...well, Icy, always seemed to happen randomly. Indie had been thinking about that occasionally and had come to the conclusion that when he ran out of energy, no rage could be induced, therefore the “tank” would run out of “gas.” When the rage ran out, so did “it.”

Indie gazed out into the forest, comforted by the sounds of birds and other animals chirping and calling around him. The only interruption was Icy’s breathing and occasional snore, which made Indie giggle. He glanced at his monstrous friend. He looked so...harmless now. Just before his life could have easily ended but now it was just...him. Sleeping. It was almost comical how that worked. 

The feeling of the paw on his back came back to him as he stared. He could feel the cold through his shirt, the claws frighteningly close to ripping him to shreds. The feeling of sinking into the mud. The spine-crushing weight. He shuddered. It was like being pushed into your own tomb. It made him wonder: was coming that close to death really worth it? He then pushed the thought out of his mind. That was his best friend, his brother. Of course it was worth it. But still...

In his mind he made a silent, dark vow:

Next time Icy disappeared, he wasn’t coming after him.


End file.
